The present invention relates to an emission spectrochemical analyzer used for the determination of a trace element.
Arc discharge, d.c. plasma, a Grimm lamp, microwave plasma, and others have hitherto been used as a light source for emission spectrochemical analysis. Recently, inductively coupled plasma (hereinafter referred to as "ICP") has been widely used as such a light source. Since these light sources have an exciting temperature of several thousands to ten thousand degree, they emit not only the atomic spectral lines of a desired element, but also an infinite number of atomic spectral lines of other elements and an intense, continuous spectrum. The spectral lines of other elements and the continuous spectrum interfere with the measurement of the spectral lines of the desired element. In order to remove the undesirable spectral lines and continuous spectrum, a conventional emission spectrochemical analyzer is required to include a large-sized spectroscope having a high resolving power.